


Couch Confessions

by swashbuckling_pen



Series: The Fluffy Adventures of Korrasami [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Confessions, F/F, Fluff, I am highly stressed and avoiding work so please don't take this too seriously, Korrasami - Freeform, Raava is Cracked, Raava is OOC, korrasami fanfiction, semi-au, swashbuckling-pen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swashbuckling_pen/pseuds/swashbuckling_pen
Summary: Summary: Korra’s secret confessions to her couch confidant.





	Couch Confessions

 

Session 003

 

“Asami is _soooo_ … moist.” Korra’s voice trailed, eyes fluttered shut. A moan parted her lips as she let her mind freely wander to the landscapes of Asami’s creamy skin and the oasis of warmth that hid in between.

 

“Uh-huh.” Came a flat, disinterested reply from the couch across Korra.

 

Korra sat with her legs folded on a highbacked, wooden chair facing the couch. Her hands loosely clasped a notebook filled with doodles and stick figures that barely resembled Asami.

 

“I mean…with Mako it was like…sunburn. At first it was hot. Then it got itchy. And dry. Sooo dry it hurt when we rub…”

 

“Korra, I implore you.” The voice from the couch lifted a half octave from its usual monotone.

 

“I already lived through it, there is no need to elaborate.”

 

An affronted expression crossed Korra’s face. She arched a brow at her confidant who was draped like a dead kite on the white couch.

 

“Well, you’re the one who told me to have these heart-to-heart sessions, Raava. You said it will be good for us to process our feelings.”

 

For a second, the Light Spirit looked like she was pinching the area between her incandescent eyebrows.

 

To the naked eye, Raava looked like a limp dough, flattened by a rolling pin into a kite-shaped tapeworm. But the truth is, the Light Spirit was more like an explosive spark. A brilliant dazzle that shone on a finely cut diamond.

 

Raava scowled, causing the lights inside the room to flare blinding white. “When I suggested that, it was my intention to have a deeper understanding of our evolving dynamic as the duality of divine and human. And not a monologue on the lustful cravings of the flesh.”

 

“Aww…c’mon, Raava.” Korra said, cyan eyes alight with mischief. “We’ve been bonded for thousands of years. Made love to thousands of men and women. I’m sure part of you has enjoyed the ride.”

 

“That’s not—” Raava started but was interrupted by the sharp crackle of static from the radio phone inside the room.

 

“Korra…” Came Tenzin’s voice from the speaker. “Meet me at Lin’s office immediately. The police has received reports of Zaheer breaking out of prison.”

 

“On my way.” Korra stood, alert. “Raava, quick. Inside me!”

 

If Korra had looked closely, she would have noticed Raava blushing bright spots of blue at those words. The same words which, the Light Spirit recalled, was tossed urgently to a raven-haired beauty who husked sweet, sultry endearments into their ears late last night.

 

* * *

 

Session 010

 

“Asami loves me. She said she loves me. Loooves me!” Korra swung her arms and looked like she was on a brink of singing as she spun around the room, feet balanced atop a spinning sphere of air.

 

Her confidant from the couch snorted serenely in response.

 

“I thought it was plainly obvious, Korra. The two of you have been enthusiastically exchanging bodily fluids for the past three months.”

 

The ball of air dissipated and Korra landed on her feet with a loud thump.

 

“Out with it, Raava. I know you are happy for me.” Korra rushed to the couch, wrapped an arm around the Light Spirit. Her other arm lifted to tousle the top of Raava’s head. Or the vicinity where Raava’s head would be.

 

“It’s not the first time your soul has fallen in love, Korra.” Raava said, slipping away from the Avatar’s enthusiastic grip. She was like a polar-puppy, honestly.  And her rough-housing was even worse than a teen-aged Kuruk’s.

 

“Well,” Korra sighed happily, as she flopped and buried her flushed face on the couch cushion. “Still feels like the first time, doesn’t it?”

 

Yes, it does. Raava realized.

 

* * *

 

Session 041

 

“I think Asami’s seeing someone else.” Korra bit her lip as she stared at her knees. Her shoulders sagged.

 

Raava flew away from the couch to hover beside her. “We both know that’s not true.”

 

“Then why did she lie to me?” Korra pushed back a sob that threatened to spill from her lips.

 

“She said she had plans with Zhu Li when I asked if we could go out tonight. And guess who I bumped into when I grabbed dinner at Narooks?”

 

“Zhu-Li.” Raava said, carefully coiling around her friend in what Raava hoped to be a consoling hug.

 

“Yes! And not an Asami in sight!”

 

“Maybe you should ask Asami? I am sure she has a perfect explanation.”

 

Korra shrugged. Her lips stretched into a thin line. Still valiantly keeping her turmoil at bay. A new thought pricked at her memory. “She even started wearing her make-up differently this week. Something is not right.”

 

Raava sighed and thought of slipping out and taking a peek at what Asami was doing right now. But in her eons of existence, she learned trust is a fragile thing. No, Korra has to do this the honest way lest she act foolishly and hurt the kind, strong-hearted, gentle beauty. Raava remembered those eyes like blades of grass, soft but they could cut if you tread on them carelessly.

 

“Korra…” Raava’s voice split the air like lightning and thunder. Blinding and permeating. An other-worldly timbre that made the ground shake. “If you value my wisdom, hear me. We know Asami’s heart is true. I beseech you to seek the truth direct from her. And not draw conclusions on your own.”

 

Korra shuddered, jaws slack. She was so used to Raava’s power she had forgotten that the Light Spirit is still a terrifying force not to be taken lightly.

 

“Ok,” Korra squeaked.

 

At the frown of Raava, Korra took a breath, squared her shoulders, and composed herself with a calm and sure, “Okay. Let’s do this.”

 

* * *

 

 

At the slightest brush of their hands, their fingers automatically slipped to fill the empty spaces between, palms pressed together.

 

Even without speaking, even though they are doing something as mundane as walking, some part of them always seemed want to be closer. They were on their way back to Asami’s apartment after trying out the new Bara-chirashi place a few blocks away. The night was quiet except for the intermittent sounds of passing satomobiles and metal gates clanging shut that signalled the closing of shophouses along the stretch.

 

“By the way, I never got to thank you.” A small smile lit Asami’s face as she stared at their linked hands. Her profile partially veiled by a cascade of ebony hair, caressed by moonlight.

 

“For what?” Korra asked, distracted. Her free hand lifted a few inches, itching to bury itself into the silk of Asami’s hair. But then she would clearly see the new shade of coral pink painted on those lips, and the unfamiliar silver eyeshadow that clashed with those pale green eyes.

 

Korra relinquished her hold on Asami’s hand as they paused at the intersection.

 

“For this,” Asami said as she lifted her arm, and tugged the cuff of her long-sleeved, crimson coat. “I’ve been wanting to repair the tear here, but never got around it. But somehow this morning, it has miraculously been sewn together.”

 

“Well, I knew you didn’t have time to,” Korra said, raking the fringes off at the back of her head with sweaty palms. “I mean, you slept in the office again last night. So I -”

 

Korra’s next words were extinguished by a pair of satin soft lips. Her eyes instantly fell shut, her hands tangled into those silken locks to pull Asami closer.

 

When they parted, Korra’s eyes remain closed. Lips warm and curved into a dopey grin.

 

The sound of Asami’s giggle made Korra shake out from her trance.

 

“You’re so precious, Korra. What would I do without you?” Asami gently cradled Korra’s cheek in her palm.

 

The amber glow from the street lamps illuminated those jade eyes and Korra suddenly remembered why looking at Asami these days made her feel like there were a thousand thorns puncturing her heart.

 

“Asami, why did you lie to me?”

 

“Wh-what?” Asami withdrew her hand and took a step back.

 

Korra took a shuddering breath. “Your makeup...it's different. And last Monday, I bumped into Zhu-li. You know, the person you were supposed to have plans with.”

 

“Oh..” Was all Asami said as she bit her lip and stared at her polished leather boots.

 

“Well?” Korra tried to make her voice level. But the turmoil she had been trying to contain was about to burst from her chest.

 

“Korra..” Asami enunciated those two syllables with care, and Korra tried so hard not to love how her name sounded, slipping from Asami’s tongue. “I’m sorry, I should’ve told you…”

 

Asami faltered. A frown creased her brows, gathering what she was about to say.

 

Korra braced herself for impact.

 

Here it is, Korra thought. You’re a big girl, Korra. You can take a hit. You’ve faced Vaatu. Fought Zaheer while poisoned. Faced off Kuvira's giant mecha.

 

You can do this.

 

 _But I can’t do this if I lose her._ Korra clenched her hands into fists, nails biting into her palms.

 

“Senna made me promise not to tell anyone, but I guess doing that only hurt you. I’m sorry,” Asami said, meeting Korra’s gaze finally.

 

“What? My Mom did...is she okay?”

 

“Don’t worry, she’s okay. More than, really. She asked me for help and was too embarrassed to let anyone know,” Asami shifted, her hand slipped into the pocket of her shoulder bag

And handed over to Korra a small stack of polaroid pictures.

 

Korra turned each one in her hand, her blue eyes growing wider and wider at what she saw.

 

“She wanted to learn how to do makeup, but thought she was too old for it. So I tried to encourage her.”

 

Korra barely recognised her own mother. Senna’s indigo eyes shone, framed by charcoal black eyeliner. Lips ruby red, shaped into a wide smile, crooked and carefree. Korra’s smile. Even the way Senna tilted her head to one side, shyly looking into the camera, made her look a decade younger.

 

The last photo was probably Korra’s favorite. It was of Senna and Asami, arms slung around each other, completely at ease with each other’s company. Both were wearing vivid red lipstick and layers of eyeshadow and blush on that looked like a child had sloppily smeared on their faces. Their eyes bright, brimming with barely contained laughter - probably laughing at their own silliness like two girls caught playing with their mommies’ cosmetics.

 

“I told Senna not to be afraid to try a new look every once and awhile. I tried to change mine so she’d be comfortable.” Asami self-consciously traced the new shade of pink on her lips. “Guess I’m going back to my favorite shade once she feels better.”

 

Korra’s hand shook as she gave the photos back. She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Oh Asami, you could’ve just told me!”

 

Korra shook her head, clearing away the residual doubt that clung to her like a heavy shadow for the past few days. “I was scared. I was worried. I thought you didn’t want me anymore.”

 

“Oh, Korra. C’mere,” Asami whispered with such tenderness it broke through Korra’s armor she has encased herself with to keep away the hurt.

 

Korra surged into Asami’s arms with such force that made the engineer take a step back. Korra’s shoulders trembled as she valiantly blinked back tears. Their arms wrapped tight, bodies pressing impossibly closer.

 

Asami ran her palms soothingly up and down Korra’s back. “Sweet heart, you’re the only one I want. Always.”

 

“Me too,” Korra murmured, as she inhaled Asami's familiar bouquet of jasmine. She exhaled slowly, and felt her chest expand with lightness. She felt like her feet had left the ground. Her lips crooked into her usual smile. “I want me too. But you will do.”

 

They both laughed as they broke apart, their hands still lightly resting on each other’s shoulders.

 

“You know, after all the things you made them go through, I think your parents deserve a little break.” Asami traced the corner of Korra’s lips with her thumb. “I booked them at Kwong’s that night I skipped out on you. At the way Tonraq couldn’t keep his eyes off Senna, I daresay you won’t be an only child soon.”

 

“Ewww. Asami, can you not?” Korra mock gagged but couldn’t help but smile at the thought of her parents having a relaxed night out, a welcome respite from their duties to the Southern Watertribe. “Seriously, Asami. I think that is the sweetest thing anybody has done for me.”

 

“Well what can I say? I love making the people you love happy.” Asami dusted Korra’s nose with light, fluttering kisses, which made the Avatar giggle.

 

“You dork,” Korra said as she stole a quick kiss.

 

When they laced their fingers back together as they continued the walk home, Korra thought that she has everything she needs in her hands.

  


* * *

 

Session 048

 

“I’m going to marry her, Raava.”

 

“Flip floppin frickin Finally.” Raava murmured from the couch.

  


THE END

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for putting up with this non-sense. I'm back in the korrasami fandom, so I might be writing another fluff piece soon in this Fluff series.
> 
> If you liked/hated it, please talk to me. Thank you.


End file.
